


Time-Space Compression

by Jkid



Series: The Guardian Scientist of Queens [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adventure, Black Morty Smith, Black Rick Sanchez, Council of Ricks - Freeform, Doctor Who References, Female Morty Smith, Gen, Time Travel, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jkid/pseuds/Jkid
Summary: Rick and Morty from BA-4 visits E-417 to help another Rick with his video collection. They ended up going to another dimension to find E-417's Morty, with a some help by another (female) Morty. Complied from a role play with femmortyine417 in Tumblr's Rick and Morty RP community.





	

**Act I**

 

_Rick and Morty from universe BA-4 came to E-417 for a routine visit. This visit would be about photography since BA-4 was well known to be a photo documenter of alternative realities, and maybe he could help him with organizing his collection. As soon as they arrive in their universe, what they got instead of Videoblogger Rick is instead Monty,with a bunch of Mortys, already knocked out by Monty._

 

“Hey, Videoblogger Rick! We came to…  _looks at floor at knocked out Mortys_ …what the hell just happened?”

 

Morty looks at Monty and asked, “Mon, what is going on here?”

_The real mysteries: How did these Mortys easily slipped through the Citidel of Ricks into this universe? Who are these Mortys anyway?_

 

Monty threw an angry look in the direction of the newly appeared portal, so did other Mortys whom she just had a fight with. That’s why she hated it when Morty would let his friends get in the house during Rick’s absence - they become annoying, touching things which weren’t theirs, and just were too loud.

 

Morty’s friends were getting up from the floor: there were one known as Megaphone Morty; his sidekick who looked just as any morty else except for a strand of hair sticking out of his head beyond the help of any hairbrush; the headphones wearing one; and the last one seemed to wear a plaid red-and-black shirt.

 

“Wh-what? A-are there MORE??” Monty screamed at another Morty, then turning her head sideways. “E-417, h-how- how much MORE friends do you have?”

 

The answer didn’t follow, because it’s been a long time since Morty E-417 realized it wasn’t safe in the room anymore and sneaked away, so did one more Morty, also known as ‘Marcy’. Monty was fully ready to kick out all of the newcomers if they overstep the boundaries.

 

We come from Earth Dimension BA-4, Monty.”, Rick BA-4 answered.

 

He continued, “It’s a Earth where Martin Luther King, Jr was not assassinated, thus black Americans are more integrated into American society. When I mean more part of society, I’m talking about black Americans who have rock and roll bands, action films featuring Black Americans, and of course black intellectuals became prominent.”

 

[[King,Jr continued existence is a divergence point of Rick BA-4’s timeline. The Vietnam war was shortened, Israel made peace with Egypt, there was less people in poverty and homelessness in the United States due to various social economic reforms he campaigned for, and mail has not been delayed on Tuesday because he’s not dead]], ADA added.

 

“To be honest here. I know nothing about the world history of your dimension with the exception of the following: The usual color palette is different, and coffee works like alcohol and alcohol works like coffee.”, Rick BA-4 said, afterward he pulls out his bottle of coke and starts drinking.

 

Morty BA-4 then mentioned to Monty in a serious tone, “OK other than the fact Rick may not have heard Megaphone Morty’s song or why he has Dora the Explorer and her monkey on his pants, we need to find your Morty before he invites more of his ‘friends’ or anyone, or thing, else.”

 

Rick BA-4 interjected, “I definitely heard Megaphone Morty’s song, Morty. Why I’m still alive in this room if I heard his performance?”

 

[[Because you may have saw it on one of the giant big screen TVs in the Citadel, Rick]], ADA answered to Rick BA-4.]]

 

Monty definitely liked the way the history went in BA-4, it sounded like a much more civilized world than one she used to know.

 

However, the fact about that alcohol-coffee roleswap was what really attracted her attention. Now that Monty knew, she started to remember - Beth E-417 locking herself in the Dark Room with a whole thermos of coffee, Rick who would start acting much more strange after drinking some, and Morty who had no problems with bying himself some vodka even though he was 14… The guesses took a place, but the full picture was just too ridiculous to see it until it was said directly.

 

There was an annoyed grumbling as the Dora pants were mentioned, but other than that other Mortys went silent, most of them started to crawl away in other rooms to find E-417.

 

“U-uh. W-well, it was very i-interesting. It- i-it looks like people f-from your dimension tend to- t-to- to- to m-make good decisions. But w-well, you are the exception i-if you came here for a-any harm.” She threw them a threatening gaze, then looking around the room idly, “H-he… he couldn’t of gone too far, I guess!”

 

Unless he used the portal gun.

 

Monty shuddered at the sound of an opening portal somewhere from the kitchen, and darted off her place to hopefully catch him before he is gone. She ran so fast that instead of supposed turn on the left Monty slipped and bumped on the floor. It didn’t make a great deal of the difference though, because the portal was long closed.

 

“H-hey, HE EVEN TOOK THE PIZZA!” Monty’s concern as she looked in the kitchen was vocal enough to cause a pain in the ears of whoever would stand next to her. “I- I t-think I know where h-he is though…”

 

“Which place precisely, Monty? Because we could all need some pizza after this is over.”, Rick said.

“Mon, are you alright?”, Morty asked while helping Monty up.

 

“F-fine, I- I’m- I’m fine-” Not willing to accept any assistance from an unfamiliar Morty, she lifted her hand up, blocking Morty’s attempt to help and then got up on her feet.

 

To think about E-417′s whereabouts, the first idea which came to mind was that little RGB-planet in another dimension he wouldn’t stop talking about. But just a slight memory about the terrible colors in that place made Monty cringe, she might of used to the brightness of dimension E-417, but that place was outright dangerous for her eyes, for she was born and lived someplace with a normal color spectrum. Having to deciline this option, Monty decides to check the second possible place he could possibly wait in for the storm to be over.

 

“… I-it’s- it’s probably a place i-in- in F-610-E… R-Rick, g-give me- give me the portal gun, I-I’ll set up the coordinates-”

 

Rick reluctantly gives the portal gun to Monty and says, “Normally Ricks handle portal guns, because you are to be able to use one easily. But seriously, how much do you know about F-610-E?”

 

“W-what about a portal gun, I- I-I- I h-had to learn how to use it properly…”

 

She felt as though she had to add that commentary, before she takes the tool from Rick’s hands and shoots a portal into the wall. True, Mortys had hard times learning to work with complicated devices like portal guns and would usually get themselves lost until some guy with wings saves them, but there was a necessity, a vital need even, to be able to escape from any person she didn’t feel comfortable with. If anything was even more dense than her learning problems, it was her techy personality.

 

Monty took a step in the portal gun, she proceeds to talk only once she appeared to take her way along the catwalk in another dimension. They are in the building, apparently. “Well, it’s a- i-it’s a very w-w-worn-out dimension… It survived a- a lot of attempts o-o-of destruction and was saved just as often. B-but it doesn’t have a regular space anymore, i-it’s more like… pieces of time and space collected i-in a pile.”

 

However, such details only really mattered during the space travels, just one building was unlikely to hold in different parts of this reality. And not only this reality.

* * *

 

**Act II**

 

“Of all the realities your Morty has to jump to, it has to be this one.”, Rick BA-4 said. He took out his flask from his lab coat, which contains cider from planet Windurst which he visited during his residence at the Citadel, and took a swig of it. He only drinks from his flask during situations like this, when the only thing that can get through certain insane situations is alcohol. Other times, he just drinks from any soft drink he has inside his coat, usually ginger ale. Unlike most Ricks, this one is generally non-alcoholic.

 

“Why couldn’t your Morty find a less insane place to hide, like a futuristic mansion? That would be somewhat be easier to find him.”, Rick said.

 

He then continued, “Now on a serious note, it appears this universe, has been destroyed repeatedly that time and space has been compressed to a degree.”

 

“How did this universe got destroyed, and who was responsible?”, Morty BA-4 asked.

 

“O-oh- W-well… I-I-I-I don’t know much, there were- there were a-a lot of reasons, a-actually…”

 

Monty keeps walking, from time to time she leans leans over the catwalk railing to look for Morty, a guy might be somewhere down there. In her mind, she rummages through random facts she had about some dimensions, trying to remember some more about F-610-E.

 

“One time, some c-crazy aliens decided to- to destroy it t-t-to prevent a-an infection, a-and- and then other aliens had to save it because… because one of Ricks found out erasing this dimension w-would damage some other dimensions. The other time… u-uum… I-it was an accident - some clumsy fuck dropped a-a device in here, and… a-and… Yeah.”

 

Amount of questions this Rick and Morty were asking started to make Monty feel less than comfortable; not just that the couple seemed to have an impression about her as of a walking encyclopedia, but also the fact they were Rick and Morty. They seemed to know little for their, um, species?

 

“…L-look, g- guys.” She stops and takes a moment for basically asking them to ‘google it’, “W-w-w-w-what i-is all this about, a-are you- are you banned in R-Ricks’ database? Y-you could just- just go t-to the Citadel and find something there, you know?”

 

Rick replied to her, “Monty, I might be a super genius scientist and a inter-dimensional traveler, it’s impossible for me alone to explore or known every part of the multiverse alone. Outside of the otakuverse*, I did not actually explore the bigger multiverse until I was inducted to the Council of Ricks at age 20. Compared to others who are much older than me, I’m still lacking in knowledge. Yet, those days at the Trans-universal Library helped me out a lot in catching up.”

 

Then ADA added, speaking from Rick’s cell phone, [[They asked you because they thought you know better about this place. But I can check out the Transuniversal Library database from here wirelessly so we won’t waste our time going to the Citadel]].

What most do not know is that the real ADA supercomputer is located in the Communications and Signals Department at the Citadel of Ricks. It’s Rick BA-4 personal supercomputer, placed there to prevent any sabotage by any earth or galactic enemy. Rick BA-4 does have a copy of ADA, in the underground Lair of Solitude, and installed on his Transuniversal Cellphone where she can sync to the one in BA-4 and in the Citadel.

 

After a few seconds she then answered, [[And by way it looks like , no we are not banned from database, as I can see information about universe F-610-E. The area we are in was originally destroyed by extraterrestrials to prevent the spread of a biological disease. One of the Rick designations found out about the destruction and told them to restore it because destroying this universe could lead to damage to other universes.]]

 

She then paused and continued, [[Years later after the restoration of this universe, another extraterrestrial, decided to destroy it again. That’s where the black box Monty mentioned came from, and that black box caused the space-time compression all of us are seeing]].

 

Morty asked Rick, “You mean all this mess we are seeing, is Space and Time mixed up.”

 

Rick asked him back, “Have you ever played Final Fantasy 8, Morty?”

 

Morty replied, “No”

 

Rick then explained, “Time Compression is where the past, present, and future come together in a single moment. In this universe, we see all parts of the day in one present: morning, afternoon and evening at one time. The space part of space compression is when all of space is compiled into one area. So yeah, this is definitely a form of time compression. There is another way to view time in the past, present and all possible futures, but you have to go to to Arcadia and see an Arcadian for that. It’s was a wonderful experience, we need to go there sometime. ”

 

Monty shrugged as the computer basically said everything she just told them… Well, maybe in a more scientifical way of course, but just the same. ‘See, guys, you can get all the same information without my help!’ she thinks, but doesn’t pronounce it out loud, not willing to interrupt the two talking. She is listening half-ear, the information about time compression is doomed to never reach her understanding probably. Occasionally, she would call Morty; something along the lines of “Nothing will save y-your face f-from- from getting punched!”, or “I know w-w-where you are, I’m just playing around!”.

 

Eventually, she had almost stopped watching where she was going - she walked this way for so many times she didn’t anticipate that anything might go wrong.

 

When her foot doesn’t find a catwalk in the place where it has always been, she screams and barely manages to throw herself on the back and avoid the downfall. “…W-w-w-what it the world?!” She screams and crawls away from the gap in the catwalk. Shaken by just how sudden it was, she sits on the ground for some more moments, trying process what just happened. Finally, she gets up on her feet… only to sit down again, she needs to examine the hole in the catwalk since it was where it shouldn’t been.

 

Metal edges appear to be welded, so it wasn’t just “broken” but deleted with using the burn. “H-huh, that’s- that’s strange… I-it looks like it was cut off by t-the laser gun R- Rick E-417 is carrying… I- I’m not very good at laser guns, but I’ll recognize the traces of his one e-everywhere… I- I didn’t know he was here s-so recently, I mean… W-we were here just yesterday, and the catwalk was fine?”

 

Both Rick and Morty BA-4 saw the hole in the catwalk, and the burn was recent, fresh.

 

Morty BA-4 said in light of the damage, “Rick, we’re not alone here.”

 

Then ADA asked Monty, while Rick pulled out his Dominator firearm, [[You was here yesterday with Rick E-417? What were you doing there with him?]]

 

“W-well, we!.. U-uhhhh… W-w-why do you care?” She snaps at the artifical intelligence as nothing but a person who got secrets to hide. “I… I can just say this place’s quirks come out handy if you want to do something so- so nobody would know…”

 

Monty realizes she didn’t need to open her mouth about it at the first place. They were using this place’s quirks of a somewhere fractured all over the time and space to destroy some bodies. If “bodies” was actually a right word to use, since they were robots. But the moment they die, they would transmit a signal to their home planet. Unless it’s done in a screwed up place like this, from which no signals ever escape in their initial structure.

 

“…I-it was a-an accident.” Monty is adding hastly. “We needed to destroy t-the evidences, but they- I mean these things were transmitting a signal o-or something, whatever Rick said… And especially in the case of destruction. I-it would work through dimensions, but not this one. It’s- It’s TOO broken.”

 

“Then I really hope you two destroyed all of the evidence. We don’t want any surprises on the way to finding your Morty. Especially if these robots have a call home function to their mother base”, Rick said.

 

“Umm… I didn’t say they were… Uh, whatever.” Blaming Rick’s quick guess these were robots on Ricks being genial, Monty just leaves it be. Although she probably gave more than enough reasons to assume that. “They’ll never f-find us, really.”

 

Something doesn’t feel right about this whole thing, it usually doesn’t take Monty so long to find a boy here. She reaches to the stairs which go down - that’s a good idea, he was probably somewhere down there, in the hallways, because if he was on the catwalks Monty would see already.

 

Monty decides to enliven the atmosphere and ask her followers a thing or two, they haven’t talked about each other too much yet. “H-hey, do you people have Beth, Summer and Jerry i-in your home?” It is still bugging her to call Bert, August and Jenny with these names, but she couldn’t help the fact names of her family members weren’t “common”.

 

“Yes, we do. One major difference: They’re black American”, Rick replied. He took a swig of his hip flask, then proceeded to answer, ”Our Beth is a surgeon at Bellevue Hospital at Manhattan. She specializes in heart surgery, but is skilled at other types which she performs from time to time. Summer is usually stuck on her cell phone talking to the boyfriend of the week.”

 

“I don’t understand why she dumps a boyfriend and gains one the next day for a week.”, Morty interrupted.

 

“It’s one of the many mysteries of average women: Their habits for the most part defy logic. Not even most female Ricks understand the habits of the average women”, Rick answered.

 

“Oh and Jerry is still an idiot, he’s particularly so tech illiterate I had to get ADA to apply for jobs for him at one time.”

 

“J-jeez, Rick…” This was said in the middle of the whole ‘average women’ line, quietly and not to interrupt the speaker, but also with a good load of frustration in her voice. Gladly that Beth had achieved something bigger than animal surgeon, the girl is still more focused on the other part. Not hearing about Jerry, for she couldn’t, Monty stops and looks back on the pair.

 

“How is THAT a mystery, Rick? I- I used to see Ricks as those who knew a lot about society- and were frustrated and disappointed with it. Y-you know how society leads us to believe that not dating anyone s-s-s-somehow makes up worth less, o-or something- And since it repels women from many jobs and occupations, of course they’ll focus on fashion a-and boyfriends instead! Most people of- of any gender will have their self-worth low and try to complete themselves with doing useless shit which society TELLS them to do! Jeez, Rick, it’s- it’s like I am talking to a guy from my school and not with an old… o-oh right.” She looks at Rick again, it hits her that he, in fact, isn’t old at all. “It’s not even a news, you know?”

 

Rick Sanders replied to Monty in a long rant as well.

 

”Monty, I understand your frustration. Seriously I do, because I learned so much through my short life, when it comes to society, they don’t want to deal with real issues that keep us from advancing and making their lives better. I see most people are lazy, ignorant, and most importan*burps*tly: suck. Most Ricks like me share the same sentiment, and that’s why I moved to the Citadel and stayed there for 3-4 years until I was assigned a Morty.”

 

“I learned that during my time before I dropped out from high school, despite people there achieving so much, there were still people who see being science smart will not get you ahead socially and see me as a “uncle tom”. They only cared about football and losing their virginity. When I traveled around the world before *burp* going to college I learned how much society’s problems can be fixed if they have the will to do it. College, even though it was one of the best universities in the world, I could not relate to most people because they their classes as a way to make friends boozing it up and partying with their trustafarian friends, except for one or two college professors.”

 

“I spent most of that time indoors researching, creating stuff, reality jumping to one *burp* place to another. Unless it something I wanted to do in NYC or a anime con, or playing video games while ADA does most of the work.”

 

“My friend, Rita Sanders had the same experience I have. She could not relate to most females her age because most of them were into fashion and boyfriends and she was mocked just as I was. She had almost the same exact experiences I did. Only difference is that she bailed out from her parents after giving them a cure for cancer that she based on discovering one from a parallel Earth, only to find out that her sister had become pregnant after years of falling to a bad crowd. She can treat and cure and solve anything, but she couldn’t solve human stupidity driven by chemical reactions. I couldn’t either.”

 

“Me and Rita discovering each other, and being part of Rick-ciety shortly afterward allowed me to accept that and for me to start not giving a fuck about societies social demands. If I’m successful in doing something and make tons of money, why give a fuck?”

 

Rick afterwards grabbed his flask and took some gulps from it to parch his throat getting dry from all that talking.

 

Not when she breaks a bone or gets a bullet but when she is emotionally agitated Monty can’t help having tears. Mortys weren’t that smart of deep-thinkers, and were prepared to that life which Ricks despise wholeheartedly. Finding a girlfriend, getting education, caring about what society would think of them. But after all, everything Rick just said was true - people are stupid. And those who aren’t society is trying to destroy before they even accomplished anything, or exploit their divercity at least. Remembering her own Rick’s, any older Rick’s rants about it, Monty finds it funny to see the… well, initials of Rick’s mindset. To see how it all started. Older Ricks wouldn’t probably open up that much about it for it’s been sitting in them for years already and there is no point in anything but seeming to be just nihilist jerks.

 

“W-well, I- I can’t argue that.” Shrugging, Monty squints on his flask, “I- I wonder what would my life be like if it wasn’t for Rick who’d show me the w-whole- the whole society’s imperfections shit… Maybe I wouldn’t know there was something more…” She had to admit it, but the beauty of the universe and traumatizing adventures were worth every single class she has missed. “I’s not what I’d see in the classroom, right? Huh… A-anyway, what’s the difference if you are getting insta-traumatized during the whole adventures things like s-shooting in extra exact clones o-of your family members, or l- losing a friend and having to return them with the time-bending stuff, or having to kill those you saved earlier, it’s- it’s not more harmful than wasting your life doing what you’re told. I have to admit, that maybe Ricks bring not just harm, huh.”

 

“W-we gotta find Morty.” She adds in the end to close the conversation, getting touchy-feely with a motherfucking Rick was too anticlimatic. Although maybe they appreciated Mortys’ trust deep down, who knows. At some moment, Monty stops, turning back to the pair abruptly and pointing a finger at Rick. “And, i-if anyone asks - I never said any of this!” She added threateningly, the proceeding to walk.

 

Obviously Rick and Morty had to respect her wishes. It was rare for a Morty to truly understand why Ricks have misanthropic mindsets or even know their mindsets by itself. They don’t want her Rick to know that.

 

“All this time you have been talking, we could have find Rick’s Morty”, Morty lamented.

 

“If there’s an easier way to find him, I like to hear about it. Seriously how can a Morty run this far in this dimension? ”, Rick replied.

 

“I’m not sure… P- Perhaps it’s the time collusion thing or something like that, a-and we’re here in the moment before or after h-he left?..”

 

As that said, Monty raises her gaze at a Rick, questionably. Frankly, she had a little to no idea what she just said, she wasn’t a scientist but he did say something about how the time is all-odd in here. Either way she never understood it and nor she does now.

 

“…W-wait, i-is there any way we could know what time is it now back home? I-I-I mean dimension E-417! Maybe this y-your super-computer-stuff could know? I-if the time isn’t even the same, then maybe we-re just wasting the time here? …Man, that sounded strange, huh.”

 

[[While this universe is affected by time compression, time is still flowing normally in most realities including Rick’s, and yours Monty. Even though in this reality, time is stuck in the same position depending on where we are in this universe. While in other realities it flows the same, so the time, or in this case: the minutes we are in this universe, is the same length of time we would have spent in other realities. So if we get back to our home universes we would only spent the same amount of time if we did not came to this time compressed universe]], ADA immediately replied to Monty.

 

“…Okay, s-so… The answer is ‘no’?”

 

This was hard to process this all normally, the best she could understand is that she wouldn’t be late for school. And it seems like, whatever the current time span is, but Morty did go that far within the exact time span they are following.

 

And just when Monty thinks of him, her thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the opening portal. Moreover, she can hear a Morty’s voice. Not given that it was Morty E-417, but she never seen any other one besides herself and him in this space. “D-did you hear that people??” The sound came from behind the big door, upper part of which is broken, opening a big hole into the next section of the building. Monty crawls though it and falls flat on the floor with a loud ‘ouch’, not currently looking at Morty E-417 who does happen to stay on the catwalk.

 

Rick and Morty realized that Morty E-417 was not in this dimension, but rather in another one while Rick, Morty, and Monty was looking for Morty E-417.

 

Rick and Morty BA-4 ran up to the broken door and clearly saw Morty E-417 with Monty E-417 on the floor and screamed, “We have been looking in the dimension for you! Where you’ve been all this time?”

 

Whimpering boy seems to be distracted by the Rick and Morty pair, before having staring at his female alternate laying before him and rubbing her head. Eyes lift at the newcomers, as he replies hastily: “I-I-I- I just arrived here!”

 

Green portal is still open near him, his hand clutches to the handle of a metal basket, like those you would see at the supermarkets. It is full of small broken cube-shaped machines. Broken cup’s shards lay on the floor in the puddle - apparently Morty dropped it. Boy himself is wearing a green and red sweater.

 

* * *

 

**Act III**

 

“M-Monty, how did you- How did you heal already? And- And w-w-what are you doing here? I- I mean that’s great, we can celebrate Christmas together, but- uhhh… but, uhhhhh… Did y-you guy help her?” At the last question, Morty points a finger from Rick BA-4 to his Morty.

 

“…What? Christmas?” Monty doesn’t allow them to answer, “But i-its the middle of the May!”

 

[[Apparently Morty e-417 visited a dimension where Christmas is in May and the winter season is in the month of May.]], ADA answered.

 

“Morty E-417, what those cubes? Might be useful if I can fix them.”

 

“W-what? Oh- I, uhhh…” Confused, boy doesn’t know where to start. Should he first explain them that it is actually a December now, and that he is celebrating in his home dimension E-417? Or it’s better to start from the last thing he heard? His gaze falls of the cubes as he makes up his mind about it.

 

“No, they… They aren’t broken! These are some uh, R-Ricks things he asked me to pick up, he put them in here three days ago, and- and told me that they needed about six months to be prepaired, b-but thanks to this dimension he’d be able to trick the time or something… I don’t really understand everything he’s doing, y’know?”

 

“Oh jeez… So, it- it IS a Christmas?” Monty asks. It seems like things are clearing up somehow.

 

“So OK, the cubes are not broken and they actually work. What do they do?”, Rick BA-4 asked.

 

Morty looks down in the trolley, frowning. “Ummm… I’m not sure, I- I don’t know, Rick haven’t told me much! Some- some c-chemical he is trying to prepare, but it needed to take long enough, and- and obligatory in these cube… things. He told me to not open it, and… you know, I’d rather believe him on this.” Mental image or Jerry losing his hand slowly and painfully after touching one of Rick’s test tubes burns Morty’s memory for a moment, he cringes visibly.

 

[[Now the real questions we should be asking is: Do you have Rick’s portal gun? And Where’s the pizza?]], ADA asked from Rick’s cell phone.

 

“What pizza?” Morty asks, confused genuinely it seems.”It’s Monty’s portal gun, man! A-and no, you both… y-you three, well, whatever number of you guys are there, are wrong - the real question is what is Monty doing here?”

 

“Hey… My portal gun is with me, see?” To demonstrate, Monty pulls her portal gun out, holding it. “I am here for pizza you’ve stolen after I’ve beaten y-your stupid friends little club! Where is it? Just- Just tell you fucking ate it already!”

 

Another Morty blinks in surprise, taking a moment to process all this before he speaks - his struggle to spill the first word is hard enough to make him squeeze his eyes at the effort. “W- w- w- w- w-wait, b-but it happened ages ago! In the… may, actually? …Uh-oh.”

 

“It’s December already?!”, Morty BA-4 exclaimed.

 

“Unless the Morty we’re talking is from a dimension that is six months ahead of us, we did time skipped!”, Rick BA-4 exclaimed.

 

Obviously these words turn on some switch in Morty E-417, making him even more scared than he was already. What he really didn’t want to have anything to do with - is meeting other versions of Montys - and other Mortys E-417. His Rick would of warn him about that - complicated situation, but every person’s alternate, in their turn, would of spawn many other alternates with their choices. There was a good damn reason why Rick E-417, that camera-addict in the hat, wasn’t meeting up with other absolutely same camera-addicts in the hats - except for a small recent choice they’d make. And preferred to stick with more “distant” alternates, who, well, pretty much lived different lifes at the first place. If he just discovered alternate Monty, or Monty discovered alternate Morty E-417 - it was bad.

 

But wait, did he just mention time-traveling? Perhaps, that was the actual explanation of what happened - and more likely one, given the whole confusion with a time in this dimension. “I- I don’t know!” He finally responded, “All I know is that I- I am from December, and you guys are from… from May?”

 

“I-I’ve only heard you leaving w-with MY pizza for like, 30 minutes ago…” Monty mumbles. “But i-if it happened - maybe we could make that NOT happen? Rick?..” Unsure of what to do now, Monty turns to the other two companions, naturally seeking the help from whom she would always seek it when science started to get messy.

 

“By arriving in this time compressed place, we have inadvertently time traveled by merely walking to searching for your Morty. For every step we take, we skip an undetermined amount of time. We searched for him for 60 minutes and it took us that amount of time to reach from where we arrived to here.”, Rick explained to Morty E417

 

“So every 10 minutes we walked we skipped a month. We skipped six months, so the only way to return to our time is walk back the path we came to where we portaled in. It’s the only way we can get back.”, Morty BA-4 added

 

[[And I’ve already recorded the path you took. So the the only way to head back to our time is to follow the exact path and portal out of there to your universe.]], ADA added, but but in plain English.

Rick BA-4 pulled out his smartphone which ADA was talking from and pointed the back to the ground, a light showed up and shined on the ground revealing their location of where they are and the exact path they took. Even though there was no GPS satellites ADA could use, she was able to scan the area via radar for structures she could record and label on the map.

 

This seemed to be good and simple, Monty feels relieved by all this - by Rick explaining it to her, by some super advanced device showing them a way. It is close to her heart, both like in older times with her grandma and in new adventures with Rick E-417. After all, Rick was paradoxically not just a source of her problems, but also the best defense from danger a Morty could have. Just one thing remained unresolved though - Monty E-417 mentioned Monty getting hurt, obviously. She demands him to tell her what happened to her which he doesn’t obey.

 

“W-well, Monty, I don’t know, if- if I will answer what happened and you alter it - won’t it erase me from existence?..” He has a feeling that it didn’t help…

 

“It will erase you from existence if you DON’T answer!”

 

Before the typical fight between two happens, another portal rips behind Morty and a Rick arrives from it - it is their Rick, clearly. “Morty! What- what takes you so long?” He speaks without actually looking at what was happening. “Is taking those things and delivering them home is t-too much for you? I- …Uh-oh.” He notices Monty.

 

“Rick!” She cries, “Tell me what happend to me in… y-you know!”

 

“…Severe chemical burns from eating fruits on Cirtone Altra 25 even after I told your curious bitch ass it was a bad idea.” Reluctantly, he replies to her, which makes his Morty scream in the fit of anxiety. “Be wise, Monty.” He adds, with his hand automatically reaches for the flask.

 

“O-okay, thanks! We- We should go!” Having bid them a goodbye, Monty walks away from the area, following the way which ADA highlighted for the company earlier.

* * *

 

**Act IV**

 

The group walked back to where they came, which took them the same time as they first walked that path. They finally arrived in the same spot they came in the time compressed reality.

 

[[Good, we made it. We’re back the same exact spot we entered. You can use your portal gun at this point]], ADA acknowledged as the group arrived.

 

“Then let’s get the fuck out here!”, as Rick BA-4 pulls out his portal gun and fires it where they entered.

 

Before BA-4 Rick and Morty entered, he added “One more thing that is really important: Six months from now you will see the exact sequence of events happening. Under no *burp* circumstances you enter the portal that was created in that point of time or interfere with your Morty. Unexpected shit can occur and you would not want to chance it. No matter what happens, just let it happen.”

 

“Y-yeah, yeah… I guess I’ll have to eat the darn fruit and- and burn my gullet, or whatever the fuck happened. I- I will handle it. …I don’t want to miss another Christmas.” Monty replies, she already had a time to think of it during the way.

 

Luckily for her she didn’t gotten that attitude from Rick, you know, attitude like threatening all the timelines like a trash and just creating, exploiting or erasing them whenever he wanted. Pretty much she wouldn’t be able to sleep at the night if she erased Morty and Rick, even if almost the same ones would replace them.

 

“I- I can’t believe that I’m risking to erase the timeline just because I wanted that pizza!” She exclaims as she had already stepped through the portal to appear on the kitchen. “This is just… just… I won’t be able to predict every event now that I know stuff, and I don’t know if I was meant to know it, y-you know, about my destiny, and it created those Rick and Morty E-417, or they are from the line where I didn’t know what would happen and now it’s all messed up-” Her little head is practically buzzing trying to process the information too hard for her understanding, and under the pressure of despair under the terrifying thoughts she could sense but couldn’t form in the words Monty suggests something what she doesn’t even imagine being done. “W-wait, can’t ADA use the data she gathered in that dimension to create something like… like indicator which would beep when I am about to change the right course of events, or something like that? Just so I would make it through these six months without erasing a timeline!”

 

[[If you have a cell phone or email address, Monty, I can contact you to remind you not change anything that can affect your timeline. All of us really want that pizza, but not the risk of destroying or affecting a timeline]], ADA responded to Monty’s lament.

 

“Yeah, I know… And-” She lets out a laugher, but there is nothing joyful or relaxed in it, “Well, I guess that darn pizza is now all in Morty E-417′s stomach. I-I’ll have to ask Rick about fridge with the code locker! It- It will be a very hard code- So hard that only I will be able to enter it! And- And if Morty tries to type anything - it will buzz him with electricity! …Because it will also react o-on your dimension number! Yeah! And may it shoot lasers, and… and stuff.”

 

She is just developing the thought with no need now. At least, it’s home sweet home and Monty has lesser things to worry about, she is trying to avoid panic about timeline erasing risk.

 

As the group portaled back to the Smith family house in E-417…

“There is one thing I can do for you Monty”, Rick says while picking up his phone to call the nearby Pizza Tent. Because there’s always a Pizza Tent in every Earth dimension.

 

Ring…Ring…Ring…”Pizza Tent, what’s your order?”, the Pizza Tent operator asked.

 

“I like to order 3 boxes of pepperoni pizza. And three 2-liters of Coke… to be delivered to this address”.

 

After ADA tells him the address of the Smith family house in this earth dimension and Rick relays it back to the operator, the operator tells him that it’s on it’s way in 30 minutes.

 

“Thankfully cash is accepted in almost every earth dimension”, Rick said to the group.

 

The prospect of getting food lifted girl’s mood up a bit - why even bother about the risk of crashing the entire timeline if you can have some pizza. And he was right, it shouldn’t been the problem for him to pay for it.

 

“It- It would be good, actually… thank you?” It was a nice surprise for Monty that for some reason, this Rick knew that pepperoni was her favorite kind of pizza. On the other hand, perhaps he just ordered what he wanted without a regard on what Mortys thought. Or maybe… Mortys liked it all together?

 

“H-hey, Morty!” She talks with the boy now, “W-what’s your favorite pizza?”

 

“Oh my favorite pizza? It’s the same as Rick’s. That food is a long New York tradition here.”, Morty BA-4 answered.

 

It makes perfect sense, it is a New York Tradition. Especially with the fact that Rick BA-4 has resided in NYC since the age of 16. Although most realities don’t have Pizza Contests between competing Pizza Restaurants.

 

* * *

 

**Citadel of Ricks – Department of Security– Chief of Security Office**

A Council Guardsman entered the office of the Chief of Security with a temporal incident report in his hand and puts it on the chief’s desk.

“Chief, I have a report from Rick Sanders of Dimension BA-4 of a temporal incident he experienced in dimension F-610-E.”

Chief Rick Sanchez, the Rick Guard wearing a Police Chief hat with the Council insignia badge, saw the report and immediately recognizes that was Colonel Sanders who written the report. He started to read the report while taking a swig from his flask.

It has Rick Sanders and Morty Smith’s name, the description of the incident, people involved, length of time traveled experienced or witnesses, and any preventive measure to ensure a stable time loop. Plus supplemental articles including the map of the area they traveled and photos by his ADA personal operating system.

“His report says that the time flow in dimension F-610-E  has crashed in such a way that you can time travel from one point in time to another by using this dimension as a vector. The report says that he was able to inadvertently time travel in the dimension he originally traveled to by six months just walking in 30 minutes. He encountered a future version of Rick and Morty of E-417 and it’s possible that if he went in a different direction he could have traveled backwards in time to the same dimension he originally traveled to.”, the Chief summed up even though he drunk from his flask.

“Given what they saw, why hasn’t the High Council quarantined this dimension yet?”, the Chief asked.

“Council records indicate that it wasn’t because if this planet they were in was destroyed it will affect other ones as well. So it was still open for travel.”, the Rick Guard asked.

“Then this report will change things. I’ll inform the High Council about this.  Have the Guardsmen secure the dimension to make sure no unauthorized Rick enters it. We can’t have anyone entering this universe to as a way to time travel.”, The Chief ordered to the Rick Guard.

“It’s uninhabited. Can’t we just send a few probes to monitor it electronically?”, the Rick Guard asked.

“Monitoring it is not enough, there’s the potential of other people that can enter this place, especially enemies that can use it against other Ricks or threaten the structural integrity of the multiverse. It’s bad enough that Colonel Sanders had to deal with Exterminators. We don’t want them figuring out time travel and it’s bad enough that the High Council considers this the jurisdiction of the Time Lords.”, the Chief told him.

“Yes, Chief Sanchez”, the Guard replied. Then the Guard walked out of the office to carried out the Chief’s orders.

\- - - - - - -

_30 Minutes Later…._

Notice from the Council Chief of Security to all Council Guards:

Due to a confirmed temporal flow crash in universe F-610-E, it is now a restricted dimension pending a final decision by the High Council of Ricks. It is to be restricted to council guardsmen for routine patrol against unauthorized Ricks and to prevent hostile entities from entering said universe.

Pursuant to the Time Travel Jurisdiction Treaty, the Time Travel Prohibition Act and the Council Code of Interdimentional Transportation, it is considered a controlled universe. Any Ricks or other unauthorized persons in this universe maybe subject to arrest and questioning by the Council Guards, and possible trial by High Council.

WARNING: Guardsmen that are assigned to watchman patrol must use their portal guns at the SAME spot they come in to prevent inadvertent time travel and breach of of the Treaty.

**Author's Note:**

> *The Otakuverse is a section of the multverse where all anime, manga, visual novel, light novel, and video games settings exist in real life. Each one in the multiverse has a prime and many alternative continuities.


End file.
